


Mama

by princessdi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Gen, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdi/pseuds/princessdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Jersey goes to Sweden to visit his mother, who he hasn't physically seen in years. His expectations shatter completely when he realizes that the warm welcome he had hoped for wasn't in the cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

Brian was in a good mood. It was the first time in years he'd visited Sweden. The first time in awhile he actually had the time to plan a trip there besides. As a result, he'd get to see his mother face-to-face once more. They'd been keeping up through letters and phone calls, but all that had been dropped on her end in the early 2000s. He assumed she was busy with work and planned to visit her to sort things out. He was sure she'd missed him and it couldn't hurt to swing by, right?  
  
Brian strolled up to her house, whistling all the way to the doorway. He had noticed another car in the driveway, which was weird, but thought nothing of it. After being out of touch for all these years, for all he knew, she could’ve been in a relationship or married. He should expect for there to be some changes in his mother's life. He knocked loud on the door, grinning from ear to ear when, to his surprise, his uncle opened it up. "Yo, Uncle Berwald! Long time no see!"   
  
His uncle just nodded his head and grunted. "Is Morsan here?" The New Jerseyan began to enter, but found himself walking into his uncle's sturdy chest instead of the inside of a home. "What's up?"   
  
Brian may have been mistaken, but he could've sworn that Berwald looked upset. He blinked and saw that his uncle was back with his default stern expression. "You're no longer welcomed here. Your moder doesn't want you 'n her home. Adjö." With that, he slammed the door in his nephew’s face.  
  
Brian stood staring at the closed door in shock. No. No way. That couldn't be right. This had to be some joke everyone was behind. His uncle would open the door a second after, with his morsan right next to him. Brian would be welcomed and he'd catch up with everyone. A minute passed and he stood where he was, planted firmly there.   
  
This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.   
  
He began pounding on the door. "Talk to me, goddammit! Don't let your brother tell me jack shit on why you can't talk to your only son!"   
  
"Leave now, Casmir. Please." A female voice spoke up from behind the door. He almost mistook the familiarity of it as being pleading. In reality, her words were cold and distant. It sounded as if she had already considered him more stranger than family.   
  
He paced around, his thoughts building up in his head. This wasn’t right. This couldn’t be right. What kind of mother does this? He felt an intense heat rising up from his toes to his head. There should’ve been steam billowing from his ears. In a sudden bout of rage, Brian stormed inside and smacked the door hard against the wall behind him.   
  
"Please. This is the last time I'll ask. Tell me why you can't...why are you treating me like this? I'm your son! Moder...I love you, moder. Please. Please." He was panting and shaking, looking ready to crumble. For someone who just created a hole in the wall, he looked more like a scared child than an angry full-grown man.  
  
Susanne rose, fire in her eyes. "This is why. You are just like that vader of yours! Both man-whores with horrible, foul tempers! Pathetic little children who know no respect! Drug addicts, chasing any tail you can get! I can smell the liquor on your breath from here! Casmir, get help. You look strung out," Her tone softened for a second before she remembered what she had to do. This was not the time for coddling him. "I refuse to call you my barn. Leave now or I will call the authorities." His mouth opened in shock and she narrowed her eyes. “I’m not kidding.”  
  
Brian shook more. If she wasn't...if he wasn't..."I am not my vader," He tried to keep his voice firm, but it still shook. That was the worst thing she could call him. "And, as I can see, I'm certainly nothing resembling you either. Call them for all I care. Bails cheap." He walks with an easy calmness to where the hole in the wall was. Looking back at his former kin, he tried to hold back the tears he could feel pooling up. "Remember this though. Every time I needed you, you left me. Moder, you left me and saved yourself. You stopped caring about me centuries ago."  
  
Brian picked his bags up from where he sat them down and took the cab back to the airport. He bought a ticket for the next available flight heading back to the East Coast, hardly caring which state he wound up in. He sat at the bar, beginning his night of drinking twice his body weight early. He was toasted boarding the flight, loaded throughout, and hammered by the time he stumbled into Darian's car. It was going to be one long drive from Greenwich to Princeton.  
  
"Couldn't you have waited till morning to take a flight to - well, I don't know - JFK or somewhere in your own state?" Darian sighed, hardly thrilled about being on the roads at two in the morning. The only perk was that the usual amount of traffic on these streets in the day was now nonexistent.   
  
"Shut the fuck up, ya good-fer-nothin' pussy." Brian's words were slurred and his speech was sloppy. He swayed in his seat, unable to remain balanced in one position. "Spoiled rotten favorite. Got two parents. Well fuck you!" He sang the last part in falsetto while raising both of his middle fingers up and practically waving them in his brother’s face.  
  
Darian grit his teeth. He tried rationalizing that Brian was drunk and didn't mean any of this. He was letting off steam over today's events. He knew that the other didn’t know or truly understand what he was saying so Darian should just let it go. It was near impossible though.   
  
"See what the hell ya did to my family? Bastard. You started all ‘a this! I could have parents! Both of 'em might actually love me! What a fuckin' idea!" Brian began sobbing and yelling at his brother. Darian almost felt sorry for him. He would've if this was the first time he heard this speech, knew it didn't wind up with him being blamed, and if Brian were actually sober. "But no. Everyone just has to fuckin’ bend over an’ kiss Darian Reinoud De Hoog's ass cause he's a fuckin' god! Well not me! I know you!" Brian glared at his brother and Darian swore he had never seen that much pure hatred in another man's eyes before. For once, the New Englander was completely terrified of his typically goofy older sibling. "I hope ya'know that if I could, I would have no problems whackin your sorry ass."  
  
That was the last straw. Darian abruptly pulled in front of their sisters apartment. "Get out of my car." His jaw was clenched. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. "I don't give a damn where you go, what you do, or what happens to you. But I won't let you blame your mommy and daddy issues on me. I'm not young anymore, Brian. We're not children anymore. I'm not under your supervision or the weekend. You can't bully me around and hang this over my head. So go home, cry about it, and continue to be the five year old colony that'll hate me over being born.”  
  
Brian stumbled out the door, muttering about how much of a fuckface his chauffeur was. As soon as the door shut, Darian sped off onto his journey back home.  
  
He somehow managed to make his way into the lobby and up the stairs to the floor he knew drunk or sober. He didn't even knock, just slammed his bodyweight against the door and fell onto the floor. To his surprise, Massachusetts opened the door instead of his sister.   
  
"Brian? I thought you were in Swe-oh." The New Englander understood without even asking. He smiled sadly. "Parents suck bro. Hey, Lizzie! We got a visitor!”   
  
The New Jerseyan was dragged inside, not even caring why Alex was here so late and why he suddenly called her 'Lizzie.' Brian wanted to drink and drink and die. He wanted to be the orphan he'd become in less than twenty four hours, reveling in all his self-pity.  
  
But most of all, Brian wanted his family back.


End file.
